


Tried to satisfy you, honey

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Даже так, когда она на каблуках, а он — на коленях, разница в росте очень ощутима.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Пре-канон; не обманывайтесь, персонажи не гетеросексуальны.

Всё идет очень даже хорошо первые полчаса, а потом Харви останавливает один из официантов.

— Простите, — говорит он. — Могу я увидеть ваше приглашение?

Может, он и не официант. Он, конечно, при галстуке-бабочке, и в руках у него поднос, а на подносе — шампанское, но Харви уверен, что под мышкой у него топорщится кобура. С другой стороны, это приём для высших эшелонов мафии, и вооруженные официанты в программе как бы предполагаются.

— Забыл в машине, — бормочет Харви с набитым ртом (сэндвичи с креветками тут и правда чертовски вкусные, и, возможно, он выбрал не ту карьеру). — Могу, э, принести?

— Не стоит, — говорит официант, и тянется свободной рукой к кобуре, и Харви уже собирается ударить по подносу, чтобы тот вместе с бокалами прилетел ему в лицо, когда кто-то цепко хватает его за локоть.

— Всё хорошо, — мурлычет Фиш, притираясь щекой к его плечу. — Он со мной.

Пауза длится ещё секунду или две, и только после официант опускает руку, а Харви позволяет себе сглотнуть.

— Очень хорошо, мисс Муни, — вежливо говорит официант. — Старайтесь не терять свои игрушки, пожалуйста.

В молчании они ждут, пока парень скроется в толпе гостей.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Фиш.

— Тебе правда интересно? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Харви.

Они не танцуют, просто покачиваются на месте, рассеянно обнимая друг друга за талии, чтобы не выбиваться сильно из общей толпы. Фиш кажется безумно тонкой, но под ладонями Харви чувствует мягкую округлость живота. Невыносимо тянет сжать ладони, но Харви пока ещё дороги его руки.

— На самом деле нет, — признаётся Фиш легко. В одной руке у неё бокал, она делает притворный маленький глоток, и взгляд у неё — трезвый и цепкий. — Полагаю, ты здесь по работе.

— Как и ты, — Харви проворачивает её в такт музыке, чтобы открыть себе обзор на другую часть зала. — Это что, мэр?

— Не пялься, выдаёшь себя с потрохами, — Фиш показывает в улыбке крепкие белые зубы. Она выглядит так естественно здесь, блестящая маленькая рыбка в море опасных крупных хищников; и странно понимать, что каких-то пару лет назад она могла попасть на такого рода приём, только если висела трофеем на чьём-то локте.

Харви достаточно сделать несколько снимков — Джексон пожимает руку Лавкрафту, Джексон целует в щёку дона Фальконе, Джексон нервно оттягивает воротничок, пока его пристально разглядывает Виктор Зсасз; это не то что бы прямое признание нечистоплотности Джексона, это даже не косвенные улики — но эти снимки можно показать его адвокату и предложить выбор между чистосердечным или бесплатной сенсацией во всей жёлтой прессе. К чёрту даже его репутацию — мафия не любит светиться в заголовках без своего на то согласия. Разговор с Джексоном будет коротким.

— Закончил? — Фиш берёт его под руку, тянет за собой в тёмный провал коридора. — Отлично.

— Куда это мы? — Харви покорно идёт следом, невольно обшаривая взглядом стены с картинами, канделябрами, развесистыми настенными цветами.

— Ты мне должен, — Фиш толкает какую-то дверь, отпускает Харви и достает из крошечной сумочки ещё более крошечный фонарик. — Если кто-то пройдёт в коридоре — начинай стонать.

— Вот так? — Харви прислоняется к стене и издаёт длинный страстный крик. Фиш хлестко бьёт его по губам, оставляя кровоточащую царапину над верхней — ну чисто кошка. Харви хотел бы сказать, что его гордость задета; вместо этого у него в паху заинтересованно свербит.

— Рано начал, милый, — в голосе Фиш — ни грамма мягкости. Она зажимает фонарик в зубах, вынимает из волос шпильку и принимается колдовать над ящиком стола.

Харви мог бы узнать, что ищет Фиш. Наверняка мог бы и для себя найти что-то интересное. Но он пришёл сюда с конкретной целью, он выполнил задание — и он не сунет свой нос дальше, чем следует, нет, спасибо. Вместо этого он внимательно смотрит, как двигается Фиш, как выделяются под платьем плавные изгибы бёдер, когда она склоняется над столом.

— Если бы ты так пялился на кого-нибудь в парке, люди бы уже вызвали полицию, — говорит ему Фиш.

— Полиция уже здесь, мэм, — отвечает Харви невинно. Ему нет смысла скрывать, что его тянет к Фиш; более того, Фиш это льстит, Фиш это дарит ложное чувство безопасности. Она полагает, что раз она его заводит, она может его контролировать.

Конечно, абсолютно беспочвенно.

Фиш захлопывает ящик со стуком, запирает его на три оборота, улыбается Харви хищно и хватает его за галстук.

— Иди-ка сюда, — она пятится к столу, прижимается к нему поясницей, и Харви подхватывает её и помогает сесть на столешницу раньше, чем в его сознании зарождаются какие-то вопросы.

— Я думал, «мы нашли тёмный угол для секса» — это прикрытие на случай, если тебя застукают за корпоративным шпионажем? — он поднимает брови и говорит совсем спокойно, самую малость заинтригованно — как будто сердце не стучит под кадыком, как будто ладони не оглаживают рассеянно сильные гладкие ножки Фиш.

— Он отчитывает меня за этим столом. Как девчонку, — Фиш улыбается — а может, зло скалится, в темноте плохо видно. — Хочу оставить себе пару приятных воспоминаний об этом месте, чтобы было о чём думать в следующий раз. Как ты понимаешь, я могла бы подрочить — я и собиралась, в общем-то, но раз уж появился ты...

— Вас понял, мэм, — Харви галантно салютует. Он давно миновал ту стадию, когда имеет смысл обижаться, что он — план «б».

У них не то что бы много времени и возможностей. Харви не трудится снимать с нее туфли, просто встаёт на колени и целует узкие лодыжки под позолоченными тонкими ремешками, проводит языком до коленей, целует ямочки, оставляет след зубов на голени. Фиш, может, и носит каблуки и платья, но ноги у неё — мускулистые: ноги человека, способного бежать не один километр по пересечённой местности, прыгать с крыши на крышу, ломать бёдрами черепа. Фиш всегда в первую очередь боец, Харви рядом с ней чувствует себя кабинетной крысой, неповоротливой и рыхлой.

— Живее, — поторапливает Фиш.

— Я думал, тебе нужны приятные воспоминания, а не спринт, — Харви пытается шутить, но голос Фиш звучит и вправду раздражённо. Она не понимает, в чём прелесть оттягивания кульминации, у неё сугубо функциональный подход к любому вопросу, и путь к удовольствию, как и к власти, должен быть предельно кратким.

Харви целует тёплое бедро, чуть более мягкое, чем вся остальная Фиш, задирает платье, насколько может, ведёт языком к тонкой полоске трусиков — и тихо шипит, когда пальцы впиваются ему в волосы, оттягивая голову назад.

— Не с твоей бородой, Буллок, — заявляет Фиш.

— В этом же вся прелесть, — Харви полушутливо возражает, демонстративно трётся мягкой порослью о нежную кожу, и пальчики из волос сползают ему на шею, не сильно, но крепко её сжимая.

— Удушу, Буллок, — говорит Фиш спокойно. Харви сглатывает.

— Так точно, мэм.

В принципе, он не возражает. Прислоняется виском к колену, дышит на кожу, наблюдая, как мурашками поднимаются редкие тёмные волоски, старательно обсасывает пальцы и, пока на них не высохли ниточки слюны, тянется Фиш под платье. Сдвигает в сторону полоску ткани, ласкает и смачивает беззащитные складочки.

Отсюда хороший вид. Редкая, можно сказать, уникальная возможность — смотреть, как Фиш откидывает голову, открывая точёную шею, и напрягает руки, впиваясь пальцами в край стола. Харви берёт пальцы в рот ещё дважды, каждый раз привкус всё отчётливее, запах — острее; он пытается накрыть ладонью свой пах, чувствует, как под тканью болезненно дёргается стянутый-спелёнутый член, но он не может одновременно выдерживать двумя руками разный ритм, а пальцы Фиш в его волосах недвусмысленно напоминают, кто здесь правит парадом.

Он бы растягивал это, сколько получится — до конца вечеринки, до конца ночи, до конца света, — но Фиш закусывает губу и тихо вздрагивает, переживая первую волну оргазма. Харви притормаживает всего на долю секунды, очарованный, запоминает, впитывает — и в тот же момент Фиш перехватывает его запястье рукой.

— Ты бесполезен, Буллок, — бормочет она, не открывая глаз. У неё надтреснутый сухой голос, для Харви это звучит райской музыкой.

Теперь уже она решительно направляет его руку своей, буквально выставляя пальцы так, как ей удобно. Её указательный приставляет его большой палец к бугорку, нажимает сильнее, чем Харви рискнул бы, вращает слишком быстро, движется слишком сухо. Что-то подсказывает Харви, что он делал всё не так, и что если бы не тяжёлые перстни, если бы не острые длинные ногти Фиш, его бы уже выставили за дверь с просьбой не мешать, раз уж не может помочь.

Ничего страшного, он привык к статусу «чуть менее, чем совсем неудовлетворительно». Три с минусом — оценка, с которой он окончил почти все курсы в академии.

Фиш сама решает, когда поставить точку. Для Харви момент совсем не очевиден: вот только что она снова сжимала его руку бёдрами, переживая вспышку — а вот уже отпихивает его от себя, и ему приходится прислониться к столу, чтобы перевести дух. Фиш сползает со стола, оправляет платье, трусики, небрежными движениями приглаживает розовые перья в волосах. Харви уверен, что выглядит более раздавленным и растрёпанным, чем она, даром что его почти не трогали.

Даже так, когда она на каблуках, а он — на коленях, разница в росте очень ощутима. Харви молча притягивает её к себе, обнимает, вжимаясь лицом в мягкий живот.

— Что? — спрашивает Фиш раздражённо, и Харви молчит, и молчит, а потом она проводит ладонью по его волосам, и ему хватает — он улыбается, закрывая глаза.

— Я даже через платье чувствую, как ты колешься, — морщится Фиш. — Уйди.

— Никто не поверит, что мы ходили трахаться, — говорит Харви совершенно искренне. — Ты слишком идеальная.

«Для меня», — мог бы добавить он, чтобы звучать совсем сопливо, но Фиш понимает его правильно. Тянет за галстук, заставляя подняться на ноги — на его бедные, дрожащие ноги. Смотрит на приличных размеров выпуклость под ширинкой так, будто это не её рук дело, откидывает голову на бок и показывает пальчиком на шею.

— Один, — командует она сухо.

Харви прижимается губами, покусывает тёплую солоноватую кожу, обрабатывает крошечный кусочек Фиш, отданный ему на растерзание, пока даже в темноте не становится виден крупный яркий синяк.

— Теперь нужно выйти. По отдельности, чтобы всем было очевидно, что мы хотим не вызвать подозрений, — Фиш улыбается тонко, и Харви распирает от желания подхватить её на руки и поцеловать уже в насмешливые эти губы, но он знает своё место. И покорно салютует, и ждёт, пока она выйдет. 

У него есть пара минут, и тёмная комната полностью в его распоряжении; здесь ещё пахнет сексом и Фиш — _его руки_ ещё пахнут сексом и Фиш, он снова облизывает ладонь и расстёгивает наспех ширинку. В конце концов, ему нужно не так уж много.

Знакомый официант провожает его понимающим, слегка издевательским взглядом. Харви берёт с его подноса бокал с шампанским, а с фуршетного стола — сэндвич с креветками. Улыбается и кивает мэру, танцующему с двумя блондинками сразу. Кланяется на прощание Фиш — она даже не оборачивается, она беседует с одним из русских подручных Фальконе, смеётся ему, ненатурально содрогаясь всем телом. Харви бы советовал парню бежать, пока может.

Ночь подходит к концу. Харви едет в участок — писать отчёты, подшивать фотографии к делу. Жизнь идёт своим чередом.


End file.
